Поверить Богу или Загадка Кёна (Trust in God, or, The Riddle of Kyon)
by 6603679184r
Summary: Предисловие автора: "В конце их третьего года в Старшей Северной, Кён сталкивается с осложнениями загадки Эпикура и его отношений с Харухи". Автор: EliezerYudkowsky, он же LessWrong. Предисловие переводчика: Совместный перевод. Анонимуса со "Свободного Харучана" (первая глава) и мой (вторая). Вторая глава, разумеется, содержит кульминацию истории.
1. Chapter 1

Тяжело вздохнув, я рухнул на стул, который обычно занимал в комнате литературного клуба. Напротив меня Коизуми сделал то же самое, только без вздоха. Он выглядел измочаленным, словно тряпка, которой раз за разом вытирали пролитый чай. Причина его ужасного состояния не являлась тайной: не за горами была зима нашего последнего, третьего года в Северной Старшей, и пугающие вступительные экзамены в университет — от которых зависит вся будущая жизнь ученика — приближались со скоростью падающего с неба поезда на магнитной подушке.

Разумеется, Коизуми не беспокоился об экзаменах. В отличие от меня, ему легко давалась любая интеллектуальная деятельность — за исключением настольных игр, в которые он проигрывает шестилетним детям и разумным котам.

Тем не менее, не нужно было быть великим детективом, чтобы понять причинно-следственную цепочку. Коизуми был вымотан недостатком сна. Который, в свою очередь, являлся результатом того, что Коизуми подняли посреди ночи, чтобы разобраться с формировавшимися Закрытыми Пространствами. Последние появились потому, что великий лидер Команды СОС, Харухи Сузумия, нервничала.

Но Харухи тоже не стала бы бояться вступительных экзаменов. Она также превосходила меня в учёбе, и любой, знающий её хотя бы один день, понимал, что она была слишком самоуверенна, чтобы бояться теста. Если бы ей предстояло проходить финальный экзамен на астронавта, она бы атаковала его подобно бригаде лёгкой кавалерии.

Подобно математической выкладке, из этого неумолимо следовало, что Харухи волновалась о чём-то другом, и мне было не сложно понять, о чём именно.

Концы. Начала. Одним словом, изменения. Они являются источниками страха.

Все мы в Команде СОС должны будем выбрать, какие вступительные экзамены сдавать, а это означало выбор университета, а значит, и выбор нашего будущего.

И Харухи, распоряжающаяся своей жизнью решительно и без сомнений, всё же беспокоилась за остальных членов команды СОС… Нет, я уже признал это. Я уже оставил позади те времена, когда Коизуми должен был терпеливо объяснять мне это раз за разом. Я скажу прямо: Харухи обеспокоена мной. Она не хочет расставаться со мной.

Пока мир всё ещё поворачивается с обычной для него скоростью, с двадцатью четырьмя часами в сутках, шанс мне поступить в тот же университет, что и Харухи, потребует квантового чуда наподобие туннельного эффекта. Конечно же, подобные правила неприменимы к несчастным душам вроде меня, которые были вырваны из течения обыкновенного времени. Корпорация Ицки Коизуми точно могла бы устроить так, чтобы университет меня принял, хотя я предпочту не знать, как именно. Интегральная Мыслесущность, стоящая за Юки Нагато, могла бы заменить данные о результатах экзаменов. Что касается Микуру Асахины, я не знаю, что девочка-путешественница во времени могла бы сделать по поводу поступления в университет. Но Асахина-сан, ранее бывшая на один год впереди нас, в прошлом году заболела в день экзамена и провалила вступительные испытания, оставшись на второй год. Лишь ради возможности продолжать приходить в клубную комнату после занятий. Никогда не стоит недооценивать милых девушек.

И, если Харухи действительно пожелает, чтобы я был в одном с ней университете, можно не сомневаться, что так и произойдёт. Даже если ей придётся создать всю вселенную заново.

Проблема заключается в том, что Харухи не знает обо всём этом.

И вот, во взгляде Харухи появилось беспокойство, хотя она и издевалась над нами, как обычно. Сегодня Харухи решила сделать невинную Асахину-сан участницей её собственной казни — а именно, Харухи искала в Интернете новые костюмы для несчастной девушки и заставляла её смотреть и "высказывать свои мнения", которые состояли по большей части из коротких, милых вскриков. Я надеялся, ради самой Харухи, что она была такой жестокой осознанно, а не просто из-за неведения; было бы жаль, если бы Харухи столь красиво мучила Асахину-сан, не наслаждаясь этим как следует. Два года назад я бы наблюдал за всем этим, не отводя глаз ни на секунду и убеждая себя, что чувствую только жалость. Но даже очарование страданий Асахины-сан за два года стало несколько обыденным, и вместо этого я обнаружил, что бросаю взгляды на лицо Харухи, когда отвлекаюсь от доски для игры в го, на которой я крушил Коизуми.

Наконец, вылазка за костюмами завершилась довольным щелчком мышью Харухи и полным отчаяния воплем Асахины-сан. Мне уже не терпелось увидеть результат. Харухи встала из-за компьютера и уселась за стол рядом со мной и Коизуми, в метре от читающей очередную книгу Нагато.

Харухи нетерпеливо затарабанила пальцами по столу и строго посмотрела на Асахину-сан: «Чай,» — резко сказала она, и Асахина-сан стремглав побежала выполнять приказ, всё ещё всхлипывая.

Я не понимаю, как Харухи удаётся так себя вести, не создавая атмосферу сексуального доминирования.

После этого Харухи обратила свой грозный взгляд на нас с Коизуми.

Если и есть какой-то универсальный закон, выполняющийся даже в содержащем Харухи мире, так это то, что, как бы плохо ситуация не выглядела в данный момент, нельзя предсказать, как Харухи сделает её ещё хуже.

Глаза Харухи остановились на мне.

Она испытующе посмотрела на меня.

Потом отвернулась и стала молча смотреть в окно.

Я вернулся к игре.

Лишь спустя несколько минут, отпив немного налитого ей послушной Асахиной-сан чая, Харухи вновь повернулась ко мне и Коизуми. Она поставила чашку на стол и спросила: «Вы верите в Бога?»

И это, черт побери, спрашивает Бог?

Если бы я пил чай, я бы залил им всю доску с го. К этому моменту в моём катастрофическом школьном образовании мне уже не нужно было объяснять ужасающие возможные последствия, если бы Харухи ударилась в религию.

Харухи создала Команду СОС из-за отчаянной скуки и утомительности упорядоченной вселенной и заставила нас искать экстрасенсов, пришельцев и путешественников во времени. Мы вполне уверены, что, кроме того, именно она создала экстрасенсов, пришельцев и путешественников во времени. В процессе создания смехотворно плохого фильма Харухи настолько погрузилась в собственное воображение, что у Асахины-сан развился опасный лазерный взгляд, вне сезона расцвели деревья и заговорил кот. За два года мы забегались, пряча от Харухи её силы, чтобы она продолжала доверять своему непобедимому здравому смыслу. Наша школьная жизнь достаточно нестабильна из-за её смутных желаний. Если Харухи начнёт верить, что невозможные вещи возможны, законы природы могут измениться во всём мире.

Но если есть какой-то ужасающий фактор, способный уничтожить здравый смысл Харухи даже при том, что все свидетельства аккуратно спрятаны от неё, то это должна быть религия. Если подумать, это настолько ужасная угроза, что… что удивительно, что мы до сих пор с этим не столкнулись.

Я не мог вымолвить ни слова, настолько я был шокирован мыслью о том, что может случиться, если Бог станет ярым последователем Саентологии.

К счастью, даже в его не выспавшемся состоянии, Коизуми ухватил нить беседы и бремя спасения мира.

«В которого Бога? — спросил Коизуми. — Есть бесконечно много возможностей, будь то Брахма, Иегова или даже Летающий Макаронный Монстр. Или, лучше сказать, что ты подразумеваешь под Богом?»

— Ты знаешь, что значит слово Бог!

К сожалению, мы знаем.

«Как я могу знать, что ты считаешь Богом? — парировал Коизуми. — Если некая сила присутствует во всей природе, начиная с падающего листа и заканчивая рожающей оленихой, и при этом сама не имеет тела, и если эта сила есть создатель людей, но сама не была создана, является ли она Богом?»

Харухи нахмурилась и недоуменно кивнула.

«Потому что, — продолжил Коизуми, — это всего лишь способ описать то, что традиционная наука говорит о естественном отборе. И, в то же время, услышавший об эволюции человек не говорит, посмотрев на результат, что наука открыла Бога. Значит, люди имеют в виду что-то специфичное, когда говорят о Боге, какое-то требование, исключающее многие возможности. Хотя, опять же, большая часть возможностей находятся за гранью их ожиданий».

Харухи выглядела недовольной, как будто подозревала, что Коизуми пытался навешать ей лапши на уши, что было правдой: «Но во что веришь ты?»

Лёгкая улыбка появилась на губах Коизуми: «Я верю, что реальность наверняка достаточно странная, чтобы никто никогда не догадался до правды, просто перебирая возможности одну за другой.»

Коизуми, ты замечательный человек. Никто не может отрицать того, что твой ответ был правдивым. Если попросить первого попавшегося человека с улицы перечислить все возможные варианты, он умрёт от старости прежде, чем доберется до "Бог — Харухи Сузумия, ученица третьего курса в Северной Старшей".

«Это скучный ответ», — провозгласил Бог своим обычным недовольным тоном. Никогда не понимал, почему Бог создала вселенную, которая её так донимает, хотя это один из аспектов теологии, которые традиционные религии угадали верно.

Взор божества о жёлтых ленточках обратился на мою дрожащую душу: «А ты, Кён?»

Если бы у меня была хоть крупица интеллекта, я бы ответил: "Я согласен с Коизуми". Вместо этого, я сглупил и решил похвастаться своей образованностью.

«Я бы, — начал я, — обратился к загадке Эпикура»

«Это не загадка Эпикура», — перебил Коизуми.

И послал мне наиболее встревоженный взгляд, который смог, учитывая присутствие Харухи.

Я был озадачен.

Коизуми продолжил: «Эпикур жил до изобретения монотеизма, следовательно, он не мог и подумать о том, чтобы высказываться о Боге. Это, должно быть, ошибка атрибуции».

«Но в чём заключается загадка?» — спросила Харухи.

Коизуми пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой: «А, что-то в духе, почему Бог позволяет зло? Разумеется, существует множество возможных ответов».

«Вообще-то, я спрашивала Кёна», — сказала Харухи. Она одарила Коизуми тяжёлым взглядом, а затем вновь повернулась ко мне.

Коизуми пнул меня под столом.

«А, — проговорил я в замешательстве, — это, в принципе, всё. Просто»

Ну, если подумать, я бы не сказал, что именно поэтому я не верю в Бога. Это был бы мой ответ несколько лет назад, но теперь он уже не работает.

В этот момент мои мысли столкнулись друг с другом подобно сотне машин в автокатастрофе на магистрали, и я не мог придумать ни слова, чтобы продолжить свою мысль.

Неловкая пауза растянулась.

«Ну, я не верю ни в одной из традиционных религий, — наконец закончил я, пытаясь заставить голос звучать как обычно. — Всё, чему необходимо столько оправданий, наверняка ложь».

Коизуми выглядел довольным этим, или, как минимум, он больше не пинал меня.

«Мм. — Харухи обдумала всё это. Небрежно она взглянула в сторону Асахины-сан, — а ты что скажешь, Микуру-тян?»

«Э, — пробормотала Асахина-сан, и на её лице миловидно отобразилась внезапная паника. — Я, я согласна с Коизуми-куном».

М-да. Хвастается своим более высоким интеллектом.

Юки Нагато, как и всегда, выглядела полностью поглощённой своей книгой, и Харухи даже не потрудилась спрашивать. Высказав ещё несколько замечаний, Харухи отправилась домой, освобождая всех нас.

Мои мысли всё ещё были в смятении. Я посмотрел на Коизуми. Что это было?

— «Загадка Эпикура — это аргумент за неверие в Бога, а не просто агностицизм.»

И что? Если Харухи обратится в какую-либо религию, это будет катастрофа. Разве мы не должны пытаться сделать её более скептической?

Коизуми покачал головой: «Это будет всего лишь переходом от одной крайности к другой. Предположим, что Сузумия-сан стала фанатической атеисткой и принялась ниспровергать глупость понятия Бога. Что произойдёт, учитывая, что она не будет верить в саму себя?»

Мои мысли пришли в ещё большее замешательство, подобно автокатастрофе, распространившейся на близлежащую железную дорогу. Я поднялся со стула и подошёл к окну, глядя на синее небо и немногие здания, которые были видны отсюда. Что произойдёт?

Коизуми устало пожал плечами: «Я тоже не знаю, но мне кажется, что мы должны стремиться создать состояние отложенного финального решения. Мы не можем позволить ей верить в любую ложь, но и в правду тоже».

Я кивнул, не доверяя голосу.

«Как же она все-таки изменилась, — мягко произнесла Асахина-сан, убирая чашку Харухи. — Два года назад она бы и не подумала о том, чтобы узнать наше мнение, только сказала бы нам, каким оно должно быть».

На этом я попрощался и покинул комнату. Мне надо было кое о чём подумать.

Я увидел эту книгу в руках у Харухи на следующий день за обедом. В низкоклассном школьном кафетерии, в котором было так мало стульев, каким-то образом мы с Харухи умудрились занять соседние места. Я отставал по учёбе и планировал читать весь обед, и Харухи тоже вытащила книгу из своего рюкзака.

Я взглянул на обложку, заинтересовавшись тем, что читала Харухи.

Это была "Бог как иллюзия" Ричарда Докинза.

Я закашлялся и подавился бутербродом, словно это был гигантский жук. Я даже представить себе не мог, насколько это будет иронично, если профессор-атеист убедит Бога в том, что её не существует, и заставит её исчезнуть из реальности во мгновение ока, а вслед за ней — и всю вселенную, но я знал, что не так представлял себе сегодняшний обед.

Именно в тот момент — как я объяснил Коизуми, Нагато и Асахине-сан спустя несколько часов, после того, как Харухи ушла домой — именно в тот момент я запаниковал.

«Завтра, — повторил за мной Коизуми. — Ты попросил её встретиться с тобой завтра утром?»

«Завтра суббота», — отметил я.

Они просто смотрели на меня. Даже Нагато смотрела.

Капли пота начали проступать у меня на лбу.  
>— В любом случае, вы можете это провернуть?<p>

— Мне кажется, ты не понимаешь, как работают заговоры. Нельзя просто приказать кому-то что-то сделать. Нужно найти точку давления. Если давление будет слабым, придётся делать другие вещи, чтобы создавать предлоги. Даже если я узнаю, кто может пустить вас с Сузумией-сан в закрытую зону, как я заставлю их сделать это? Денежная взятка создаст огромное подозрение, если не будет очевидной причины того, почему ты считаешь это стоящим денег. Возможно, нам повезло и владелец здания — член Корпорации, но всё обычно не настолько удобно.

— Что касается объяснения цели взятки, — сказал я, — ты мог бы просто сказать им что я хотел отвести её туда на свидание.

Асахина-сан тихо засмеялась.

Нагато отошла к компьютеру и начала печатать. Поскольку все присутствующие уже знали о её природе, пальцы её двигались так быстро, что звук клавиш был похож на грохот грома. Спустя смехотворное, как обычно, количество времени Нагато подняла голову и сказала: «Полагаю, я понимаю систему охраны здания»

Это было не идеальное решение, на которое я надеялся, но, если повезёт, оно должно сработать. Спасибо, Нагато.

«Однако, — добавила Нагато спустя секунду, — я не понимаю, почему это предприятие необходимо».

Как я мог объяснить свою необычайную просьбу?  
>«Она утверждает, что "любовь — это ментальная болезнь". Это исключает определённые стратегии. Я не могу отвести её в дорогой ресторан, потому что ей не интересно что-то настолько обыкновенное. — Она пырнёт меня ножом для масла, если честно. — Я также предполагаю, что Харухи плохо отреагирует на признания с цветами, которые другая девушка посчитала бы "романтичными"». Опять же, в голову приходят мысли о ножах. «Но, тем не менее, сердцем она жаждет романтики. Следовательно, само место должно говорить за меня. — Я беспомощно взмахнул руками. — Но это не может быть обыкновенное романтичное место, она в такое даже не сунется. Поэтому я подумал, что стоит отвести её в какое-нибудь необычное место — ну, не совсем необычное…» — Я замолчал, сообразив, что привожу слишком много оправданий.<p>

«Я полагаю, Нагато спрашивает, — сказал Коизуми, — почему тебе вообще необходимо признаваться Сузумии-сан. Мне это кажется слишком острой реакцией на необходимость отвлечь Сузумию-сан от книги. Не стоит ли нам приберечь эту карту в резерве для более критичной ситуации?»

Асахина-сан задумчиво улыбнулась: «Иногда я вспоминаю, что ты на самом деле мужчина, Коизуми-кун. Это дела сердечные — неважно, насколько невероятно это кажется с этими двумя —»

Иногда я спрашиваю себя, не ревнует ли Асахина-сан меня к Харухи.

— … Но, если время настало, оно действительно настало.

Я откашлялся: «Кроме того, настоящая проблема, источник всех этих Закрытых Пространств, в том, что Харухи не уверена в нашем будущем. Я не могу просто сказать ей: "Скажи мне, какие ты выбрала университеты, чтобы я тоже туда пошёл". Это само по себе равносильно признанию. Таким образом, я действительно считаю, что время настало. В любом случае, это должно произойти, рано или поздно, и тянуть кота за хвост тоже опасно».

Асахина-сан изумлённо покачала головой: «Кажется, Кён-кун и сам весьма мужчина. Но, учитывая женщину в их паре, я думаю, что в конце концов эти двое подходят друг другу»

Я подошёл к окну и посмотрел наружу. "Думаю, в конце концов эти двое подходят друг другу"… Ужасающий груз того, что я планировал совершить завтра, начинал давить на меня.

«Кён нервничает?» — мягко спросила Асахина-сан.

Разумеется, я нервничаю! Бвах!

«Кён-кун, я… Я бы хотела, чтобы были какие-то магические слова, которые я могла бы сказать, чтобы придать тебе уверенности, но на самом деле нервозность естественна для парня, признающегося в любви девушке. — Она вдруг улыбнулась, ярко и столь же мило, как и два года назад, когда я впервые увидел её. — За всю историю это происходило множество раз».

Я проглотил мучительную усмешку, продиравшуюся наверх по моему горлу. Разумеется. Я уверен, многие ученики старшей школы побывали в этой ситуации.

«Коизуми, — резко сказал я дёргающимся голосом. — Если, пока я говорю с Харухи, сформируется Закрытое Пространство, шли мне на мобильный текстовые сообщения. Не думаю, что прерывать разговор будет хорошей идеей, так что я включу виброзвонок. Одна вибрация для маленького Пространства, две для большого, три для очень большого, и четрые звонка, если Харухи вознамерится стереть этот мир. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, для спасения ситуации».

В клубной комнате воцарилась чёрная тишина.

Я глядел из окна на небо, землю, полные людей здания.

Два года назад.

Тогда был последний раз, когда Харухи надоела эта реальность.

Однажды ночью я проснулся, одетый в школьную форму, и обнаружил себя в этой самой школе, в сером мире без звёзд и облаков. Закрытое Пространство, самое большое из виденных до тех пор. И ужасные синие гиганты, Аватары, разрушающие дома. Обычно я не увидел бы Закрытое Пространство; борьба с Аватарами была работой Коизуми и его коллег-экстрасенсов. Но в тот раз, два года назад, они были заперты снаружи. Во всём том мире были лишь я и Харухи. И вскоре тот мир должен был заменить "настоящий".

Я пытался убедить Харухи, что желательно было вернуться в нормальный мир, но она наконец видела, как происходит что-то интересное. Она сказала, у неё было хорошее предчувствие о новом мире. Я даже сказал ей, что в "обыкновенном" мире она была необыкновенным человеком, что весь мир вращался вокруг неё. А она лишь с необыкновенно счастливым выражением лица посмотрела на разрушающих всё синих гигантов.

"Белоснежка", сказала мне Асахина из будущего. Единственная подсказка, которую ей разрешили мне дать.

И, в конце концов, я сказал Харухи, что мне очень нравилось, когда она собирала волосы в хвост, закрыл глаза и поцеловал её… и проснулся на полу собственной спальни. На следующий день в школе Харухи сказала, что ей приснился кошмар, и её волосы были завязаны в хвост.

Два года назад. Это была ночь, которую я не забыл бы, даже пережив вселенную; ночь моего первого поцелуя.

Иногда даже мой здравый смысл разрушается, и я начинаю думать о вещах, о которых лучше не думать. Это не помогает, но иногда об этом всё равно думается.

Я смотрел в окно на хрупкое небо, ломкую землю и шаткие здания, полные незаменимых людей, и в моём воображении серая занавесь окутывала весь мир. Люди видели, как она приближалась, и кричали; матери хватали своих детей, и дети держались за матерей; а потом серость настигала, и их просто больше не было. Серая занавесь пронеслась через мой дом, мою маму и папу и сестрёнку —

Рука Коизуми опустилась мне на плечо, и я дёрнулся. Выступивший на спине пот пропитал мою рубашку.

«Кён, — жёстко произнёс Коизуми. — Пытаться представить всю ситуацию — не лучшая стратегия для работы с Сузумией-сан»

Как ты с этим справляешься, Коизуми!

«Не уверен, что смогу выразить это словами, — сказал Коизуми. — С самого первого дня я понимал своё положение, инстинктивно знал, что думать: "Я ответственен за весь мир" — лишь потакание самому себе, даже если это правда. Попытка осознанно поддерживать атмосферу ненормальности лишь уменьшит способность моего разума справляться с этим».

«Это плохой груз для твоего первого признания, — сказала Асахина-сан. — Вы всего лишь пара, мальчик и девочка. Постарайся, Кён-кун!»

Даже Нагато, своим абсолютно спокойным невыразительным голосом, произнесла: «Неромантические мысли не представляют никакой пользы для тебя в этой сиуации».

Почему я должен думать об этом?

Почему?

Все эти бесконечные дни, когда я пытался держать Харухи под контролем, мне удавалось не думать о том, что стоит на кону.

Почему я вдруг потерял эту способность?

Но я знал ответ на свой риторический вопрос. Некая мысль заставила меня, совсем недавно, осознать, что мой мозг избегал думать о некоторых вещах. Осознав это однажды, я мог видеть другие вещи, о которых не думал ранее.

Никуда не исчез факт, что привязанность Харухи ко мне — единственный стержень, не дающий вселенной развалиться. Даже если Харухи изменилась со временем, нет никакой гарантии, что этот аспект не остался неизменным. Если бы я сказал Харухи, что не желаю её больше видеть, или позволил ей застать меня в объятиях другой, с высокой вероятностью солнце не поднялось бы на следующее утро. Если бы я не посмотрел в обе стороны перед тем, как перейти дорогу, и был бы сбит проезжающим мимо грузовиком, то Харухи могла бы переделать вселенную, чтобы вернуть меня к жизни, или реальность могла бы просто перестать существовать.

Не чрезмерно ли нести такую ответственность, переходя дорогу? Как вообще может быть, чтобы один человек вот так должен был принимать на себя ответственность за весь мир? Если миллиарды жизней зависели от этого, не должен ли десяток военных подразделений был следить за тем, как я перехожу дорогу, и перекрывать движение на сотню миль вокруг? Одно предложение хрен знает как переводить. Эта невероятная степень ответственности заставляет меня сказать: "Но ведь такое не может произойти в реальной жизни".

Я посмотрел на Нагато. Теоретически, она представляла целую межзвёздную сеть созданий, существующих в чистой "информации", общество столь странное, что казалось бесполезным даже пытаться думать о какой-либо его части, кроме органического интерфейса по имени Юки Нагато. И, в то же время, могли существовать миллиарды таких миров, как Земля, просто потому, что Харухи возжелала существования "пришельцев".

Думать об этом я был не согласен. На этом я проводил черту. Одно дело — заботиться о своей собственной планете, но беспокойство о миллиарде других звёздных систем указывало на зарождающуюся мегаломанию. Нужно быть действительно странным типом, чтобы принять ответственность за целую межгалактическую цивилизацию.

«Нагато, — сказал я, — я хочу поговорить с Харухи о личных вещах, и буду смущаться, если подумаю, что Интегральная Мыслесущность подслушивает наш разговор. Не могла бы ты обеспечить нам немного приватности?»

«Я не могу остановить Интегральную Мыслесущность, если они захотят послушать, — бесцветно произнесла Нагато, — но я, должно быть, смогу определить, если они это сделают. В этом случае, я заставлю твой телефон пискнуть. В отсутствие этого свидетельства, ты можешь заключить, что никто не подслушивает».

Я не мог даже посмотреть на неё, думая о нашей странной дружбе и о том, как я ей злоупотребляю. И моими доверительными отношениями с Коизуми, и Асахиной-сан…

«Кён определённо изменился», — заметил Коизуми.

Мурашки пробежали у меня по спине. Что Коизуми имел в виду?

— Ломится вперёд с абсолютно безумным планом, который он придумал в одиночку, и ожидает, что мы поддержим его. Не напоминает никого из твоих знакомых?

«Да, — мягко и сладко сказала прекрасная Асахина-сан. — Я тоже думаю, что Кён-кун стал ближе к своей избраннице».

Если вы закончили произносить ужасные вещи, о которых не следует думать даже в уединении своего собственного разума, то я, пожалуй, пойду.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Харухи пришла, я уже ждал ее, напевая веселую мелодию, для поддержания настроения - опенинг к тому историческому шоу: с солнцем, восходящим над горизонтом.

«Ну?» - Харухи отрезала, подойдя ко мне.

Единственный раз, на моей памяти, она оделась так, чтобы подчеркнуть ее естественную красоту. Джинсы и кроссовки, и блузка с пастельным узором, длинными рукавами и вырезом, обнажающим бриллиантовую кожу над грудью. Я был удивлен, что мозг девчонки содержал такой обыденный концепт сексуальности, нечто среднее между школьной формой и костюмом зайки-плейбоя.

«Очень хорошо, - я сказал. - Для плана это сгодится». Действительно, как я и просил: модно, но не подозрительно для школьницы; не жалко запачкать, если придется ползти.

Глаза Харухи округлились: «Это не то, о чем я, знаешь ли! Что это за место, куда –»

Я глянул на часы. Через две минуты мы начнем отставать от расписания.

«Какого расписания?» - бушевала Харухи.

Я начал двигаться к этому зданию, подавляющему небоскребу, высочайшему в этой области даунтауна. Утреннее солнце сверкало сквозь чистый, спокойный утренний воздух и отражалось сотней золотых огней от прямых, плоских сторон возвышающегося здания.

Харухи последовала, кровожадными угрозами пытаясь добыть информацию. Однако, я почитал о концепции «романтики» и понимал, что «тайна» - важное качество в мальчиках, и немедленное объяснение ее уничтожит.

«Следуй за мной, - инструктировал я, уверенным тоном шпиона, - и не говори ничего подозрительного, когда окажемся внутри».

Харухи была вне себя от моей дерзости. При этом она не выглядела скучающей. Иногда, мне казалось, я понимал, как сладить с этой девчонкой.

Мы прошли через большие стеклянные двери небоскреба.

«Аа, - сказал я неуверенно, когда мы подошли к приемной. - У нас назначено… Кимура Руичи-сан на 49 этаже?»

Со скучающим выражением, работник поднял трубку телефона, позвонил, поговорил. Он спросил наши имена, и я назвал те, что Коидзуми выдал мне для запоминания. Затем мы были направлены к охраннику, стоявшему неподалеку от лифтов.

Я глянул на Харухи – узнать как она. К ее чести, она сохраняла обычное невыразительное лицо. Когда она заметила мой взгляд, она расширила глаза в недоумении, перед тем как расслабить их опять.

Я был бы лживыми ублюдком, если бы стал утверждать, что не наслаждался этой частью.

Лифт поднял нас на 49-й этаж, и мы вышли. Вместо того чтобы направиться к апартаментам Руичи-сана, я отступил и нажал кнопку вызова лифта.

Динь! Прибыл другой лифт и Харухи последовала за мной внутрь, бросив на меня очередной недоуменный взгляд.

«Кён! - Она прошептала. - Почему мы опять зашли в-»

Я вытащил маленький белый куб из кармана и поднес к считывателю лифта; он пикнул и красный огонек сменился на зеленый. Затем я нажал кнопку 60, выше лифт не ехал, и мы стали подниматься.

«Нам нужно было сначала сойти на 49-ом, - объяснил я,- потому что охрана могла заметить, если бы мы не остановились там. Не волнуйся, Руичи-сан знает, что мы не появимся»

«Кён! - воскликнула Харухи.- Что это было? Где ты это достал!»

«Одолжил у того, кто имеет доступ к продвинутым устройствам, - сказал я вежливо. - У того, кто не должен был давать мне это, так что я знаю, ты поймешь, если имя я не скажу».

(Добродушная Асахина-сан хотела помочь хоть как-то. Я сомневался, что она ожидала такой неприкрытой демонтрации прибора, но в сравнении с остальным, это не играло особой роли.)

«Кён!» - шокировано сказала Харухи.

«Следующая часть сложней - предупредил я. - Когда мы выйдем, сохраняй тишину, пока я не скажу обратного. Оставайся спокойной. О, и старайся двигаться бесшумно».

Харухи открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и в этот момент лифт доехал. Она сразу закрыла рот.

Были времена, когда я танцевал бы на крыше, празднуя, что заставил ее заткнуться и следовать моим приказам, с этим взором беспомощного недоумения. Это потребовало бы вмешательства тех сил, что выше Небес. Я все еще чувствую это, если честно.

Двери лифта открылись, и мы вышли на 60-ом, верхнем этаже с маленьким вестибюлем и четырьмя дверьми. К счастью, никого больше не было. Я подошел к третьей двери, не открывая ее, поднял палец, давая понять Харухи, что нам следует выждать.

Скоро я услышал шаги по другую сторону двери. Я посмотрел на часы и начал отсчитывать секунды.

Двадцать три секунды после того, как шаги затихли, я свободно повернул ручку – признак того, что Нагато успешно разобралась с охранной системой. Открытая дверь показала длинный коридор с серым ковром и множеством дверей.

Я прошел, стараясь чтобы мои кроссовки соприкасались с полом как можно тише. Они все еще производили немного шума, но недостаточно, чтобы услышал охранник, думал я. Мягко прикрыв дверь за нами, посмотрел на часы. Я знал куда идти, и Харухи следовала за мной. Как полагается в таких ситуациях, девчонка передвигалась гораздо тише.

Я считал двери, поглядывая на часы. Рядом с девятой дверью был кодовый замок. Я набрал код 3499027. Кропотливо открыв дверь, я пропустил Харухи и зашел сам, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь.

Мы стояли в лестничном проходе, широком и без окон, строго окрашенным в белый. Не было пути вниз, а от верха нас отделяло лишь два пролета.

Вместо того, чтобы двинуться дальше, я поднял палец, внимательно глядя на часы. Вскоре я услышал шаги по коридору. Когда они стихли, я подождал еще 30 секунд и направился к лестнице.

Харухи следовала за мной. Что до ее лица, его невозможно было описать нормальным языком. Придется нанять поэта, специализирующегося в восхвалении красоты девушек, страшно сбитых с толку. Я подумал, что этот день можно по праву называть лучшим в моей жизни, главное, чтобы не последним.

Наверху была дверь с различными знаками, вроде «НЕ ВХОДИТЬ», «ОПАСНОСТЬ», «СРАБОТАЕТ СИГНАЛИЗАЦИЯ». Я толкнул дверь, не вызвав тревоги, и в очередной раз поблагодарил Нагато.

Мы прошли дальше, и вот, оказались наверху. В лучшем, как я полагал, для моих целей месте.

Крыша небоскреба являла собой широкое открытое пространство, которое никто не удосужился украсить. Небольшой выступ по краю крыши мешал нам видеть мир внизу, если мы стояли в центре.

Меня волновал ветер, так как он становился сильней вместе с высотой. Воздух внизу был спокойным, но тут царил устойчивый поток, омывавший мою кожу. То тут - то там внезапные порывы, но этого было не достаточно, чтобы сбить человека с ног. В сапфирово-синем, кристально чистом небе не было ни облачка. Серьезно, это были идеальные условия.

Я глянул на Харухи, чтобы убедиться, что она была в порядке и все еще изумлена, и начал подбираться к краю крыши.

«Не думаю, что нам следует стоять на краю, но если мы подползем к нему, то можно не опасаться головокружения и порывов ветра»

Харухи следовала: «Кён – вор драгоценностей преступного масштаба?» - ее голос был на удивление спокойным.

Конечно нет. Если бы это было так, мне не пришлось одалживать то устройство у друга.

«Ну, тогда пришельцы из дальнего космоса собираются забрать нас отсюда?»

Если это произойдет, то мои планы рухнут.

«Кён» - сказала Харухи.

Я слышал эту нотку в ее голосе, но очень редко.

Это была эмоция, которую случайный знакомый Харухи Судзумии назвал бы «беспокойством».

Харухи выглядела серьезной.

«Это не похоже на то, что сделал бы Кён. Разве это место слегка не опасно? Что мы тут делаем?»

Я остановился на мгновение и посмотрел на нее.

«Харухи, - сказал я, - временами с тобой трудно говорить, ты знала это?». Мне пришлось взять паузу для глубокого вздоха, двух вздохов. Определенные слова ждали в моем мозге бесконечно долгое время, и процесс произнесения так давил на меня, что я удивлялся, почему мои голосовые связки еще не разорвали себя.

«Я о том, - сказал я, когда вновь смог заговорить, если прямо сейчас, во время этой серьезной ситуации, я стану совсем тебя игнорировать, смеяться и делать то, что я делал, ты чувствовала бы себя слегка брошенной, будучи игнорированной таким образом, так ведь?»

Глаза Харухи округлились. Похоже, количество сдерживаемого гнева в моем голосе было так велико, что Непонимающая Королева Непонимании заметила бы его.

«Именно это ты ведь и делаешь, Харухи, постоянно. Ты прешь напролом и делаешь, что вздумается, не принимаешь никаких просьб от тех, кого ты тащишь за собой. Как будто их существование не достойно твоего внимания».

Затем мне пришлось остановиться. Я знал, что мои руки тряслись. Я чувствовал некоторое удивление; я и не думал, что во мне так много накопилось.

Все происходило не так, как я задумал. Совсем.

Харухи опять разомкнула губы. Ее лицо выражало осторожность.

«Мне жаль», - Сказала она.

Моя челюсть упала. Буквально точно, я ждал, что конец света произойдет раньше, чем она скажет это.

«Я понятия не имела, что Кён чувствует так. Почему ты не сказал что-нибудь раньше?»

«Что-нибудь? - сказал я. - Что хорошего можно было ждать от этого «что-нибудь»? В обычных обстоятельствах с тобой невозможно серьезно говорить».

Харухи смотрел на меня. И: «Может мне следует продолжать извиняться, - сказала она, - но это значило бы переступать через мою гордость. Я не хотела ранить твои чувства, но факт остается фактом: Кён никогда мне этого не говорил»

Я жаловался на твое поведение множество раз! Я бы не смог посчитать количество, используя экспоненту, тетрацию и даже стрелочную нотацию! Ты не слышала не единого моего слова!

«Ты никак не обозначал серьезность!» - сказала эта девчонка возмущенно.

Я говорил, что я серьезен! Я говорил «Серьезно, Харухи» и «я серьезно, Харухи» и много подобных фраз!

«Но это просто фигура речи! - Отстреливалась эта безумная. - Никто и не подумает, что ты серьезен, когда ты говоришь такое»

Мы были одни наверху, и не было реального способа, чтобы кто-то мог нас услышать, так что я задрал голову вверх и закричал «ААААААААРГХХХХХХ!»

Когда я закончил, мне немного полегчало.

Харухи уставилась на меня: «Именно из-за этого ты затеял разговор на вершине небоскреба?»

Странно, но нет. Незапланированный внезапный приятный поворот.

«Тогда почему ты это делаешь все это? Это не то, что можно ожидать от Кёна!»

Мой рот скривился: «Ты знаешь, Харухи, я действительно жил скучно до встречи с тобой. Прямо как все те люди».

«Все те -?»

Я повернулся и продолжил идти к краю крыши. Когда огромное пространство и горизонт показались нам, я опустился на колени и начал ползти, просто на случай порыва ветра или, если мой мозг решит уронить меня.

Я достиг края, контролируя дыхание, высунул голову за край ограды и посмотрел на все.

Разумеется, это не было всем. Не совсем. Это был лишь крохотный кусочек Земли. И все же там было так много машин, так много домов, так много зданий, и крошечные люди, слишком много жизни, чтобы я мог осмыслить ее. Как много времени займет просто поговорить со всеми этими крохотными точками, видимыми отсюда, выслушать их истории?

Пока я смотрел на эту обширную панораму, мое воображение не могло не нарисовать полог серого ничего, окутывающий это –

Я убрал мою голову от края. Тяжело глотая, я старался подавить чувство тошноты. У меня было ощущение, что я боялся высоты немного сильней, чем я думал, оценивая опыт американских горок. Мой план этого не учитывал.

Так вот, я отодвинулся от края, наблюдая, как Харухи взирает на мир.

Вместе с этим, озабоченность покидала ее лицо. Вскоре она расслабилась, улыбнулась, очарованная видом.

Ну конечно же, эта идиотская богиня не боится высоты.

Наконец, Харухи повернулась ко мне. «Действительно, замечаешь больше красоты, глядя отсюда, нежели из окна на высоте»

Мои губы открылись: «Есть множество вещей, о которых я хотел поговорить с тобой, Харухи. - Услышал я свой голос, и был удивлен как нежно он звучал. - Этот разговор может идти не так, как ты ожидаешь. Но даже в этом случае, пообещай мне, пожалуйста, что ты будешь воспринимать меня серьезно, слушать серьезно и отвечать серьезно, даже если это займет целый небольшой час?»

«Разумеется!» - сказала Харухи.

Мгх. Это «разумеется» звучит не очень-то обещающе: «Я подразумеваю это!»

«Раз я сказала, что буду, значит, я буду», Харухи заверила. Она стрельнула глазами, как бы говоря «Хватит сомневаться во мне».

Вздох. Может эта девчонка является Богом из-за склонности быть островком стабильности.

Я указал рукой на панораму и начал.

«Все эти люди, - сказал я, - Обычный мир. Согласно всем тем историям, обычный мир, это то, что необычные люди стараются защитить. Если ты прочтешь комикс про супергероев, он будет про защиту героями всех этих простых жизней. Супергерои не попытаются вылечить СПИД или накормить голодающих детей в Африке, или изменить мир еще как-то. У нас для этого есть ученые. Нет, супергерой – тот, кто защищает простую, обычную жизнь от сил, старающихся ее изменить. Даже если это выдуманные нами истории, все еще, тех людей мы славим больше всего.»

Харухи выглядела удивленной, слегка шокированной тем, что я мог философствовать так глубоко, глубже уровня лодыжки. Тем не менее, она открыла рот и излила своим мысли по этому поводу:

«Я страстно возражаю такому отношению»

Я кивнул. Не стоило ожидать от Харухи какого-либо восхваления нормальности: «Но это обычный человеческий инстинкт – сохранить статус-кво, ведь если он нарушен, можно потерять все что имеешь. Для получения чего-то сверх настоящей жизни, или даже исправления чего-то ужасно неправильного в настоящей жизни, ты должен рискнуть тем, что имеешь. Как с запретом на посещение этой крыши. Будучи на коленках, мы не рискуем быть сброшенными порывом ветра. Так почему же этот красивый вид не доступен всем? Ну, а что если мы решим сбросить шар для боулинга с этого здания? Так как крыша на высоте 262 метра, шар будет падать 7.3 секунды и ударит оземь словно пушечное ядро, на скорости 248 километров в час. Если кого-то угораздит упасть с крыши, то он умрет, ведь законам физики не особенно важны различия между человеком и шаром для боулинга в этом случае. Чтобы постигнуть радость от этого красивого вида, людям надо рискнуть чем-то, из того, что у них уже есть. Потеря чего-то такого настолько больней упущенной вероятности, что это не осознается. Вот почему большинство людей позволяют себе быть запертыми в нормальности, даже если она не особо комфортна. И даже С.О.С. Бригада не имеет права смотреть на обычных людей свысока, ведь даже в ней есть те, кто боится двигаться вперед и стремиться к большему, если это ставит под угрозу статус-кво, обычную жизнь.»

Харухи медленно кивнула, давая понять, что уловила скрытое послание о наших отношениях.

Разумеется, она была слепа.

Я оглянулся и посмотрел на мир: «Но знаешь… Все меняется и, поэтому, статус-кво всегда потерян. Если обстоятельства не могут быть теми же всегда, то когда же я найду храбрость рискнуть? Не лучше ли дождаться, когда мы станем старше, и наш юношеский идеализм будет задавлен множеством компромиссов, совершаемых взрослыми на пути к успеху? Или пусть все идет своим чередом, а мы не будем думать о далеком будущем, пока оно на нас не обрушится? Мне кажется, что именно это защитники статус-кво упускают из виду. И –» - мой голос дрогнул, - «я тоже боюсь. Не то чтобы я нашел свою смелость. Я лишь понял, что время не стоит на месте. Что будет, к тому времени, как тебе исполнится тридцать? Что случится, когда тебе будет девяносто? В отдаленной перспективе статус-кво не может быть сохранен. Как только я понял это, вопрос статус-кво даже не стоял. Лишь вопрос времени. Так что я хочу поговорить с тобой откровенно еще немного, Харухи.»

«Ладно, - сказала эта девчонка, - о чем ты хочешь поговорить со мной?»

Я сглотнул: «Может показаться странным, как я пытаюсь подвести к нужной теме… Но я хотел бы сменить ее, на то, о чем мы говорили позавчера».

Харухи моргнула в ответ: «Новые костюмы Микуру-чан? Ох! Ты про вопрос о Боге».

Наступила тишина. Харухи выглядела озадаченной, что же касается меня, то я чувствовал, как слова застряли в моем горле.

«Ну? - Харухи спросила. - Как теология влияет на наши… Я имею ввиду, какое отношение теология имеет ко всему этому?»

Дыши, сказал себе я: «Я припоминаю, как однажды смотрел онлайн дебаты между атеистом, с одной стороны, и теологом, с другой. Предметом дебатов была вера. Что Харухи думает по поводу веры?».

Харухи выглядела озадаченной: «Ну, очевидно, это что-то вроде костыля для тех, кто слишком слаб умом, чтобы понимать науку».

Я кашлянул и постарался подавить улыбку. Действительно, это было в ее духе, но…: «Тебе не кажется, что кто-то может заметить противоречие между твоими словами и желанием встретить пришельцев, экстрасенсов и путешественников во времени?»

«Я хочу встретить их, - сказала она уверенно, - а не верить в них. Вместо того, чтобы просто верить, я пытаюсь проверить мои убеждения и получить свидетельства. Следовательно, мое отношение научно корректно.»

Я не был уверен, что Ричард Фейнман согласился бы с этим: «Атеист сказал, что концепция веры была изобретена религией, чтобы защитить убеждения, которые не могли быть защищены другим способом. Другими словами, если бы кто-то врал о том, что он болен, и это решили бы проверить, ему пришлось бы подделать бумагу от врача, а позже, дать номер, по которому его друг изображал бы врача. Если ты продолжаешь защищать ложь достаточно долго, то однажды ты изобретешь доктрину «это добродетельно – верить не смотря ни на что».

Неудивительно, Харухи одобрила позицию атеиста.

«Но, - продолжил я, - Теолог печально покачал головой и сказал, что атеист имеет наивные представления об эмоциональной глубине опыта «веры», что эта концепция не была изобретена культурой, но является встроенной в человека. В доказательство этого, теолог подобрал аналогию: кому-то говорят, что их любовь неверна им. Если свидетельства неубедительны, и если действительно любит, то можно вспомнить сколько этот человек значит для тебя, сколько вы с ним пережили, и поверить в него. Поверить, потому что любишь больше всего на свете, мы даже назовем это, в конечном итоге, верой в любимого человека. Это, по словам теолога, и был эмоциональный корень веры, а не просто какой-то хитрый аргумент в споре. Это не то, что мог бы понять атеист, ведь он рассматривает это вопрос как логический, и упускает всю эмоциональную часть, как Спок. Тот, кто верит, доверяет Богу, как ты бы доверяла тому, кого любишь больше всего».

Взгляд Харухи был расфокусирован, похоже, она искала скрытый смысл моих слов: «А что на это ответил атеист?»

«Ох, - сказал я, - Я думаю, он покачал печально головой и сказал, что это должно быть очень грустно, что приходится придумывать себе друга для отношений, вместо того, чтобы любить реального человека.»

Харухи громко рассмеялась: «Похоже, атеист победил»

Я задумался над тем, что сказал бы теолог, если бы узнал, что Бог сказал такое, или что сказал бы атеист.

Я представлял Землю, какой она выглядит на фото, сделанных из космоса - огромный сияющий бело-голубой шар. Я представлял звезды. Медленно вращается Земля, вечно горят звезды. Я попытался набраться сил от этого изображения, так как не мог молиться Богу.

Пришло время рискнуть тем, что у меня есть.

Я пробормотал что-то, про необходимость встать и отошел от края крыши. Я не мог снова посмотреть на открывающуюся панораму, не представляя серый полог, накрывающий все.

Я повернулся к Харухи и сказал:

«Но вера в друга, который оказался воображаемым не самое ужасное, что может произойти с тобой. Ни в коем случае»

Харухи нахмурила бровь. Ужасное напряжение наполняло мой голос.

«Я имею ввиду, - сказал я, голос дрожал, - что если ты верил Богу, доверял Ему, но оказалось что Бог не был достоин этого?»

Харухи выглядела все тревожней; тревожной и сконфуженной.

Внезапно, телефон в моем кармане прожужжал тихо два раза, сигнал, сообщивший о формирующейся Запечатанной Реальности, большой, но не огромной, пока.

«Кён, - сказала Харухи, ее голос звучал напряженно, - О чем ты говоришь?»

Кроме ее тревоги, я заметил, что она жмурится, пытаясь разглядеть мое лицо, но ей мешало утреннее солнце за моей спиной. Я встал чуть левей, и моя тень упала на Харухи. Для нее я теперь выглядел тьмой, закрывающей солнце.

«Я говорю про Загадку Эпикура»

И я произнес слова, которые выжег в своей памяти.

«Если Бог хочет предотвратить зло, но не может. Значит, она не всемогуща.

Если Бог может, но не хочет? Значит, она злорадна.

Если она и может и хочет? Откуда зло?

Если она не может и не хочет? Тогда зачем звать ее Богом?»

Харухи уставилась на меня.

«Я имею ввиду, - сказал я дрожащим голосом, - это мир, мир где дети голодают и умирают, где дети заболевают и умирают, где с ними ужасно обращаются и даже продают в рабство, где сотня и пятьдесят тысяч умирают ежедневно – это мир не может быть прощен, Харухи. Если он был создан таким, то его и создательница не может быть прощена. Долгое время я не думал об этом. Я просто ходил в школу. Может, я тоже не могу быть прощен. Традиционные религии пытаются рассуждать о свободе воли, что не имеет никакого смысла с точки зрения детей, рожденных с неизлечимыми болезнями. Традиционные религии говорят о непостижимой Божьей мудрости. Можешь ли ты придумать хорошую причину для Бога делать так, Харухи? Если, » я сглотнул «у тебя есть ответ, я готов выслушать его»

Харухи, которая начинала выглядеть испуганной моим поведением, покачала головой.

«Я так и думал, - прошептал я, - Не думаю, что на это есть ответ». Затем я заговорил громче - «Так что мы имеем? Если ты уберешь ответ атеиста на Загадку Эпикура, что нет всемогущего существа, тогда остается одна вероятность – Бог злораден» Что-то как будто мешало мне говорить. «У Говарда Лавкрафта есть истории вроде этой. Что Бог создал вселенную как сон, для своего развлечения, просто от скуки. И он не слишком возражает, если в этом сне страдают люди. Может Бог наслаждается страданиями, может ему просто все равно. Не будет ли это самым ужасным предательством? Если ты доверял Богу, как тому, кого любишь больше всего, и оказалось, что Бог это монстр, создавший мир от скуки, для развлечения себя. Абсолютная сила и абсолютное бессердечие. Если сердце Бога таково, если он какая-то чужеродная беззаботная штука, то мы обречены, и конец всего может наступить раньше, чем позже. Я не желаю жить, если Бог таков!»

«Кён, - Ее голос тоже был сломан. Я посмотрел на нее, и она выглядела обычной старшеклассницей, симпатичной в своих джинсах и блузке, открывающей бриллиантовую кожу над грудью. Не чужеродная или холодная, совсем нет. - Что… Что это все…»

«Но, - шептал я. Мой голос усиливался. - Но Загадка Эпикура не учитывает все вероятности. Как сказал Коидзуми, что ответ может лежать за границей традиционных категорий? То есть, что если Бог всемогущ, но не всеведущ? Что если она может сделать все, но не знает об этом? Что если она действительно не ведает своей силы и того, что может сделать для мира? Что если она даже не думает о всех ужасах мира, как не думал я в течении долгого времени? Тогда Бог, все еще может, может быть хорошим человеком. Кем-то, кто может заботиться о людях и не разрушить Землю, если она будет знать, что она – Бог» - Теперь я плакал свободно, слезы капали из моих глаз. - «Она может и вправду быть хорошим человеком.»

«Так что я решил довериться Богу, - сказал я, улыбаясь сквозь слезы. - «Я будут верить в Бога изо всех моих сил. Потому что я верю в тебя, Судзумия Харухи»

Харухи поднялась. Подошла ближе и ее руки дрогнули, как будто она хотела коснуться меня. «Кён, - сказала она взволнованно, - прошу, прекрати. Пожалуйста, объяснись. Я не понимаю о чем ты говоришь».

«Я говорю о тебе. Ты - Бог»

Ветер обдувал пустынную крышу небоскреба, как будто мы были единственными людьми во вселенной. Как минимум в моем воображении, если не в реальности, вся вселенная задержала дыхание, ожидая ответа Бога.

-Я все еще не понимаю, это метафора для -

-Это не метафора. Ты – Бог, Харухи. Это не фигура речи, не загадка, это факт. Ответ на великий теологический вопрос «Бог – Судзумия Харухи.

Лицо Харухи исказилось. Казалось, она старается сдержать слезы.

В кармане телефон провибрировал три раза. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что девочка будет расстроена, если мальчик, что ей нравится, сошел с ума.

«Ты думаешь, что я безумен, - сказал я, - Идея может показаться несколько странной, но я не выдумал ее только что. Услышав это впервые, я был удивлен. Но я видел столько всего за последние два года, и нет сомнений в том, что это правда. Ты меня выслушаешь? Я могу предоставить тебе свидетельства…» Я шагнул к ней и слегка наклонился –

«Не смей! - Сказала Харухи яростно и отступила. Она начала плакать. - Не смей целовать меня, Кён. Поцелуй не является свидетельством! Поцелуй – не то, что не может произойти, если я не Бог! Я не позволю нашему первому поцелую быть таким грустным! Я не позволю испортить наш первый поцелуй!»

Я глубоко вздохнул. Время пришло.

«Наш первый поцелуй был два года назад, под серыми небесами, в школе, которую разрушали голубые гиганты, в ночь, когда ты почти стерла и переделала мир.»

Харухи побледнела. Я думал, это лишь такое выражение, но ее щеки действительно стали белыми, когда кровь отхлынула с них.

И я подошел к ней опять и сказал те самые слова, которые никогда не забуду:

«Ты, может, и не знаешь, но есть множество людей, очень волнующихся за тебя. Вовсе не глупо говорить, что мир вращается вокруг тебя, Все они думают, что ты особенная и стараются подтвердить это действиями. Ты, может, и не знаешь, но мир движется в очень интересном направлении.»

Харухи была буквально ошеломлена. Ее губы едва двигались, когда она шептала: «Что теперь…»

Это были те же самые слова, что она произнесла два года назад.

-Знаешь, ты мне очень нравишься с конским хвостом. Он действительно тебе идет…

-Да что с тобой?

Второй раз в моей жизни я наклонился и поцеловал Харухи. Я держал глаза открытыми в этот раз. Мы плакали, но едва ли этот поцелуй был грустным.

Тут я проснулся в прошлый раз, но сейчас мир оставался на месте. Старый сценарий кончился. Пришло время продолжать и двигаться вперед.

«И ты мне нравишься, Харухи, я хочу встречаться с тобой. Но перед этим, есть кое-что, что я хотел бы сделать. Я должен пробудить тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты проснулась, Бог, из-за всего хорошего, что ты можешь сделать для мира, и всех молитв, на которые сейчас некому ответить. Я хочу, чтобы ты проснулась, Бог, ради всех, кто кричит и отдал бы все, чтобы прекратить это. И ради всех тех, кто безмолвно страдает. И, может быть, я делаю это, потому что вера может все же потребовать свидетельств, и я хочу быть уверен насчет тебя, Харухи.

Мой рот закрылся. Я бы вознес молитву, если было бы кому молиться, кроме хрупкой девчонки напротив меня.

Но мои мольбы не были услышаны. Ее лицо не просветлело, она не воскликнула «О, да я Бог!». Ее покрытое слезами лицо все еще было смущенным.

«Что будет, если я поверю в это? - сказала она дрожащим голосом. - Предполагается, что я попробую создать банан или что-то такое?»

Этого поворота я и опасался.

«Нет, - сказал я, - Я не хочу чтобы ты пыталась сотворить банан. До сегодняшнего дня, мир поддерживался твоим здравым смыслом. Подозреваю, что если ты попытаешься создать банан и что-то такое, твой здравый смысл помешает тебе, и тогда ты будешь еще меньше верить в себя, и задача станет еще трудней. Ты можешь даже приобрести убеждение, что ты не можешь ничего, и тогда я не знаю, что станет с этим миром».

Я неторопливо кружил вокруг нее, она поворачивалась вслед за мной. Вскоре уже я стоял против нее и солнца за ее спиной.

«Так что ты не будешь пытаться сотворить банан, - сказал я, - Нет причин, чтобы неторопливо открывать твои силы. Сотня и пятьдесят тысяч умирают ежедневно, что составляет около сотни в минуту, так что не думаю, что стоит тянуть. Думаю, что промедление лишь уменьшит шансы на успех. Вместо этого, ты проснешься и поймешь, что ты Бог за один прием. Я верю в тебя, я верю тебе, и вот как это будет» Именно поэтому я и привел ее сюда.

Я наклонился и поцеловал ее еще раз.

«У тебя 7.3 секунды»

Я резко развернулся и бросился к краю крыши. Думаю, я бы наполовину уверен, что она будет быстрей и поймает меня, но, похоже, я действительно шокировал ее.

Она закричала только тогда, когда я оттолкнулся ногами от крыши.

«КЁОООООООООННннн-»

Но звук ее голоса быстро затихал, отдаляясь.

Я представлял, что буду смотреть на нее снизу, падая. Но в ретроспективе, это не могло произойти. Мир вокруг безумно кружился, и мне пришлось закрыть глаза. Если где-то был серый полог, накрывающий мир, я, в любом случае, не хотел его видеть.

Довериться богу…


End file.
